Sharing Is Caring
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Sam/Santana/Puck, in all combos] Santana uses her powers of persuasion to convince her boyfriend Sam to try something new in the bedroom.


******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez,Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman. Sam/Santana, Puck/Santana, Sam/Puck, Sam/Santana/Puck.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** threesome, oral, anal, double penetration, cumplay, bareback.******  
********Prompts:** _Sam and Santana are going out; Santana wasn't necessarily Sam's first, but she was way more experienced than him when they met and is more adventurous. They've had one or more MFF threesomes, which they both really enjoyed, and now Santana has talked him into trying a MMF. She invites Puck to be the second M. He and Santana have messed around some before; Sam doesn't know him, or maybe only slightly.  
_

**Notes: **Another fill I did for someone as part of an exchange. Check out my LJ if you're interested in doing one. Enjoy.

* * *

Santana's always been good at getting what she wants. It's one of her favorite things about herself. She just has to know the right way to ask, and after dating Sam for over a year, she knows just how to play him like a fiddle.

* * *

She waits until they're in bed to bring it up.

Sam is naked and curled into her side, an arm thrown over her waist and his face tucked into her neck, his breathing still a little uneven from the sex they finished just a few minutes ago. Santana's chest heaves underneath him, her fingers massaging her boyfriend's scalp to help him calm down, and she waits for her moment.

"Baby," she starts softly, checking to make sure Sam hasn't fallen asleep. The boy hums and gives her waist a squeeze in response, and Santana smiles. Post sex cuddling is always a great time to ask Sam for something; it usually takes his brain at least fifteen minutes to start functioning properly again after he comes. "I was thinking, are you up for a little party this weekend? We haven't had one in like a month."

'Party' is their word for threesome. Santana's bisexual, something she didn't share with Sam until a month into their relationship, and sometimes she likes to invite a friend over to join them. Sam was a little reluctant the first time she proposed the idea (he isn't nearly as experienced as she is and he wasn't sure he could handle just jumping into the deep end like that), but Santana worked her magic and got what she wanted, and it's become a casual thing since. They don't do it all the time - the sex they have between just the two of them is so great they don't need to - but it's a nice little treat they give themselves every once in a while to keep things interesting.

Sam lets out the same noise of approval he makes when she's kissing that special spot on his hip, and she feels him nod against her neck. "Sounds good, babe," he mumbles, and then he's falling asleep and Santana smiles, kissing his sweaty forehead.

Phase one, complete.

* * *

She was planning to wait a couple days before implementing phase two, but when Sam sends her a picture of himself in bed the next day while she's at work, Santana takes advantage.

Quickly closing the door to her office, Santana holds her phone up and makes a kissy face towards the camera, snapping the picture and sending it back to her boyfriend with an attached '_Thinking about you, too, baby_' message. She gets a response before she can even put her phone down, and she isn't surprised at all to find a picture of Sam's chiseled abs, with just a glimpse of the bulge in his tight boxers in the corner, the accompanying text asking her if she's_'Thinkin about all this? ;)'_

Santana laughs at her cheesy boyfriend, and doesn't hesitate to pull down the side of her dress to expose one of her tits. She grabs hold of it and makes a cute pouting face, taking the picture and sending it off to Sam. _'Thinking about how far away the weekend is.'_

She bites her lip and waits, smirking when the next picture is exactly what she expects; a close up of Sam's hard, pink cock, his fist wrapped around the base to help it stand at full length. She probably has at least fifteen similar pictures on her phone already, but she still saves it before typing a reply to Sam.

_'I'm thinking of inviting someone different this time,'_ Santana texts, her smirk growing as she imagines Sam's disappointment when she doesn't comment on his picture or send back one of her own.

Sam's reply isn't as immediate as his pictures were; '_Not Quinn?_' and then '_Rachel?_'

_'No, someone we haven't had before.'_

And then, right on time; _'Bring whoever you want, just give me the money shot already!'_

"Oh, Sammy," Santana laughs, shaking her head as she slips her panties off and leans back in her chair, lifting a leg and placing it on her desk to get a nice shot for her boyfriend. She angles her phone just right and gets the perfect shot of her spread pussy to send to Sam. "You make it too easy, baby."

* * *

"You haven't asked him yet?"

"I'm getting to it, just relax," Santana answers her friend calmly, her gaze drifting over to the busy New York street. She's on her lunch break, sitting across from Noah Puckerman at a cute outdoor cafe just around the corner from her office. "I need to lay the groundwork. It's not like I can just go 'Hey, baby, how do you feel about letting my friend Puck fuck you in the ass while I watch?' I have to lead up to it." Puck rolls his eyes, glaring at the older woman a few tables down who shoots them a scandalized look. "Trust me, I've got this."

"Well, just hurry up," Puck huffs, breaking off a piece of Santana's cookie and shoving it into his mouth. "I canceled on a sure thing for this. She was fucking hot as shit, too."

Santana swats his hand away when he tries to grab another piece. "Don't worry, Sam's hot enough to make up for it," she promises him.

"Considering your previous taste in men, I doubt that," Puck scoffs. "Remember the loser you were with before this one?"

"Hey, Finn was cute," Santana argues, a smile forming as she takes a sip of her coffee. "And he had a _huge_ cock."

Puck shrugs his shoulders, giving her that, but then can't help but laugh as he recalls the last 'party' he had with Santana and one of her boyfriends. "But he had no idea what to do with it."

"He was just nervous," she defends, shaking her head and cringing a bit as she remembers the same night as Puck. "But that's why we decided you're topping this time, right? So you don't throw a fit if-"

_"I didn't throw a fit_," Puck cuts in, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "But you promised me awesome sex, and all I got was Finn flopping around on top of me."

"Still got to fuck me, didn't you?" Santana raises an eyebrow, daring Puck to argue with that. "But I'm telling you, Sam is _hot_ and he _definitely_knows what to do with it."

Puck opens his mouth to provide more proof to his argument when Santana shoves her phone in his face and tells him to look in the 'Werk' album. Rolling his eyes, he grabs the phone from her hand, clicks the screen and is immediately greeted by an adorable grin and green eyes under a mop of messy blonde hair. He swipes the screen and then it's amazing abs that he wants to lick or come on, or lick his cum off of. Really, he's not picky. Another swipe and he subconsciously licks his lips when he gets a nice shot of Sam's long, hard cock. He swipes the screen once more hoping for an ass shot, but instead gets a POV pic of Sam's cock disappearing inside Santana.

"Jeez, you got a full length sextape on here, too?" Puck questions, waving the phone in Santana's face before she snatches it away from him in case anyone around them can see the screen. Puck laughs as his friend quickly turns her phone off and shoves it back into her purse, glaring at him. "Okay, sorry, I'm sorry," he relents, though the smile on his face makes it obvious his apology is bullshit. "But you're right, he's hot. I'm impressed, Lopez."

"Save your praises till you see my boy in action," Santana replies, looking smug as she settles back into her chair. "You'll be pissed I didn't invite you in sooner."

Puck rolls his eyes yet again and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbles. "We'll see if you can even get your boy to agree to it."

"Oh, Puckerman, you have so much learn," Santana sighs wistfully, shaking her head at the man. "Auntie Tana always gets The Yes. It's all in the way you ask it."

* * *

And the way Santana asks, is on her knees, with Sam's cock in her mouth.

The third and final phase is underway, and Santana has Sam on the brink of orgasm when she abruptly pulls her mouth away with a wet pop.

"Wha-?"

Ignoring the devastatingly cute and hilarious confused puppy look Sam is sending her, Santana leans back on her heels. "I've been meaning to tell you... You know how I said I invited someone new to our party on the weekend?"

"Uh, _yeah_?" Sam huffs disbelievingly, his eyes wide and his hips jerking up into Santana's hand, which is thankfully at least still stroking his cock.

"Well, I think I should tell you that it's a guy," she tells him casually, speeding up her pumps in a calculated move to distract him.

"What?!" Sam shouts, leaning forward in shock before he falls back against the couch and arches into Santana's rapidly jerking fist. His eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment before he remembers the topic at hand and he manages to spit out a response. "What-What do you mean it's a _guy_?"

Deciding to bring in the big guns, Santana uses her other hand to cup Sam's balls, kneading her fingertips into the sensitive flesh and massaging them the way she knows he likes. "My friend Puck, I've told you about him, right?" She speaks nonchalantly, like they're conversing over dinner in the kitchen, and not like she's basically holding his orgasm hostage. "We used to hook up and I think you'd really like him. He's a great fuck."

"_I'd_ like him?" Sam hisses, just barely able to keep up with the conversation, which, if he's following correctly, sounds suspiciously like his girlfriend is trying to set him up with a _dude_. "You want him to fuck _me_?"

"He'd fuck me, too," Santana corrects, brushing her thumb over Sam's slit and getting just the reaction she was hoping for. "It's about sharing, remember?" Sam wants to argues, but how can he when his balls are tightening under his girlfriend's fingers while her other hand is jerking him off so amazingly? He can barely form a coherent thought, let alone argument. "It would be so hot, baby. Remember how much you got off on watching Quinn fuck me with that strap on? Or how fucking hot it was when you both stuffed me full?" And now Sam is remembering _that_ night vividly, especially the way he could _feel_ the plastic cock fucking Santana at the same time he was, and _oh god_, he's getting so _so_ close. "Don't you want to do that again? Wouldn't it be so hot to watch Puck pound me?"

"Yes," Sam moans without thinking, feeling himself getting closer.

Santana picks up the pace. "To fuck me while I'm blowing Puck?"

Closer. "Y-Yes."

"To feel Puck's cock in my ass while you're fucking my pussy?"

_Closer_. "Yes!"

"To eat me out while Puck's fucking _your_ ass?" Santana asks lasts, before wrapping her lips around Sam's fat cock head and sucking.

"_Fuck yes_!" Sam cries out, lifting his hips clear off the couch as he explodes, spilling hot, thick cum into Santana's waiting mouth. "Yes, yes, _yes_," he chants as his hips jerk with each spurt he shoots off.

Santana swallows each drop of cum dutifully, eagerly emptying her boyfriend as he collapses back against the couch in exhaustion. She sucks Sam gently until he's soft, then licks him clean before releasing his shaft and watching the blonde breathe heavily with a satisfied smirk.

She got The Yes.

* * *

It's not the end of the conversation, not by any means, but like always, Santana wins in the end all the same. And by the next night she's able to send Puck a picture of Sam's naked back and ass, giving him a sneak preview of the view he's gonna have come Saturday. _'I told you so.'_

* * *

By the time the big day comes around, Santana's done such a great job hyping the whole thing up that Sam is actually excited about it.

He's still scared as fuck, of a lot of things, really, but he would be lying if he said he didn't find himself getting hot while Santana described, in great detail, what Puck was likely to do to him. And yeah, maybe his body's reaction to her words was partly influenced by the fact that she was jerking him off as she talked, but still. She made it sound super hot and he's kind of really looking forward to it.

So much so that he asked Santana to fuck him with her strap on the night before. It took all of Santana's self control to decline the request (seriously, all of it, she's been dying to fuck his ass for months), because she promised Puck a virgin asshole to plow into, and after the Finn letdown of last year, she figures she owes her buddy that much. She gave him a first rate blowjob, though, so he can't complain.

But now it's Saturday and there's a knock at the door, and Sam's palms are sweaty, and maybe his cock twitches just a little bit when Puck enters the living room ahead of Santana and smiles at him. Sam's heard lots about Puck, but he's never seen him before, and he's somehow just what he'd been imagining. Broad shoulders, trimmed mohawk, bad boy leather jacket and a swagger in his step that tells Sam he might be the greatest fuck of his life.

"Baby, this is Puck," Santana introduces with a smile, taking Puck's jacket and pushing him towards the other end of the couch "Puck, this is my boyfriend Sam." She watches in amusement as Sam awkwardly sticks out his hand for a handshake, which Puck slaps in a high five instead. She rolls her eyes and tosses the jacket onto the back of a chair, stepping backwards towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab something to drink. You guys want anything?"

They both shake their heads and soon they're alone, sitting in awkward silence on opposite ends of the couch, waiting for the third person in their party of three to return. It's less awkward for Puck, because he's not even sure if he's capable of feeling awkward, but he doesn't want to scare Sam off by saying the wrong thing, so he's content to sit in silence until Santana comes back.

Sam, on the other hand, can't seem to stop fidgeting in his seat and keeps nervously running his hand through his messy blonde hair, his foot tapping rapidly against the carpet.

After what feels like an hour, Santana finally strolls back into the living room with a single glass of wine, and makes a stop at the stereo to turn on their sexy times playlist Sam made ages ago, before moving to join her boys on the couch. She settles down between them and takes a few sips of her wine, her free hand rubbing Sam's thigh to get it to stop jumping.

"You find the place okay?" she asks Puck, figuring small talk might help.

"Yeah, one of my regular girls lives a couple streets over," Puck answers with a smirk and Santana rolls her eyes at him.

His answer gets Sam's attention though, and he speaks before he can stop himself. "Wait, so you're not gay?"

Santana gives his thigh a squeeze and smiles warmly at him. "I told you that we used to hook up, remember?"

"Oh, right," Sam mumbles, vaguely recalling his girlfriend telling him that. In his defence, she had been in the middle of giving him head when she shared that piece of information, so really, what did she expect? "So, does that mean, like, are you bi, too, then?"

Puck shrugs nonchalantly, not bothered by the question. "I'm not anything, man. I am who I am, and that's a sex shark."

Santana cringes at Puck's ridiculous answer, and can tell Sam is just even more confused now than he was before. "You're such a loser."

With small talk backfiring, awkward silence falls back over the room. Santana can practically feel the tension oozing off of Sam now, and she knows that she needs to get the show on the road before he explodes. She also knows from experience that, despite what porn tries to sell, there really isn't a subtle way to kick off a threesome, so she just leans over Sam to place her glass on the side table and then unceremoniously pulls her boyfriend into a kiss.

Sam goes rigid as she presses herself against his side, but he soon relaxes when her hand finds its way to his lap and he starts to kiss her back. Santana keeps her focus completely on her boyfriend, knowing Puck will take the initiative to join when he wants to. Sam's the one that needs the encouragement.

Puck watches the couple with a smirk on his face, silently commending his friend on her skills. She clearly knows just how to handle her boyfriend, because he can feel the painful awkwardness that previously hung over them slowly starting to fade away as Sam's hand moves to grope Santana's chest.

He's content to just watch them for a few minutes, until the hand in Sam's lap moves to the hem of his sweat pants and dips inside. Puck's eyes focus on Sam's crotch, watching the movement of Santana's hand under the material as she grabs hold of her boyfriend's cock and starts to slowly stoke him as they kiss. He hears Sam moan into Santana's mouth at the touch, his hip jerking up towards her hand.

"That feel good, Sammy?" Santana whispers against Sam's lips, but still loud enough for Puck to hear. Sam nods and she nips at his swollen lip, her grip tightening around his cock. She watches his face as she stokes him harder, kissing his jaw as his head drops back. "You want more? What about my mouth?"

"Y-Yeah," Sam groans, lifting his hips and helping Santana push his pants down his thighs to free his throbbing cock. His hand comes up to tangle in her hair, cupping the back of her head and gently pushing her downwards. "Suck my cock, baby."

Santana lets Sam guide her movements, shifting back closer to Puck so she can bend her body enough to take Sam's length into her mouth with ease. She knows her boyfriend well enough to know just what to do to get him hard but make him last, so she works him just right, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock and teasing his slit while her hand spreads her spit over his shaft to assist her rubbing.

She's so into it that she doesn't even realize Puck has moved off the couch until she feels hands moving her legs apart and wet kisses trailing up her inner thigh. Santana gasps around Sam's cock when Puck licks a broad stripe through her wet folds, shifting to give him better access and squirming closer to his mouth before getting back to work on Sam.

Puck hooks his hands around Santana's thighs and pulls them further apart so he can get more of her. She's soaking wet, and his face is covered in her juices within in second, but it just makes him want more. He alternates between kissing and licking her folds, pressing his lips against her outer lips before parting them with his tongue and lapping through her.

Even though it's been a while since they've hooked up, much like Santana is with Sam, Puck's gone down on her enough to know just what to do to get her worked up, and he knows he can get her over the edge within minutes. Determined to remind her of just that, he steps up his game, moving his mouth to her clit and running two fingers through her wetness before pressing them inside her, smiling against her when he feels her walls clench around them.

Moans and wet noises fill the room, somehow blending into the music flowing from the speakers, and it's the hottest thing Sam has ever heard. His head sways to the side and he opens his eyes to see a mohawked head between Santana's trembling thighs, and instead of feeling jealous at the sight another guy eating his girlfriend out, he can't help but wonder if he's as good at sucking cock as he looks to be at eating pussy. It's a thought that might have freaked him out a week ago, but now he's just really eager to find out later.

Sam really hopes he is, because it can not have been even three minutes and Puck has Santana coming already, her legs locking around his head and her loud moans muffled by the cock in her mouth. Sam can practically feel her orgasm himself, the way her throat contracts and vibrates around his dick and it feels so fucking amazing that he needs to push her head off him to stop himself from coming right along with her.

Santana abandons Sam's cock and curls her face into his stomach, groaning into his shirt as Puck's fingers pump in and out of her, fucking her right through her orgasm. Her body jerks into his face as the pleasure rolls through her, until she's finally able to lift her arm up and push Puck away from her pussy just like Sam did to her moments before.

As tempting as it is to ignore her and see how many times he can make her come in a row, Puck relents, pulling his head back and slowing his fingers, waiting until Santana loosens around him before he pulls them out and sucks them clean.

"Still got the best pussy I ever tasted, Lopez," he tells her with a shit eating grin, his face sticky and glistening in the light of the living room.

Santana squats at him and pushes herself up so that she's sitting beside Sam. "Bet I can't say the same about your cock," she shoots back, turning to give Sam a noisy kiss.

"Whatta say we find out, babe?" Puck asks, getting to his feet and not thinking twice as he disrobes, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants and briefs across the room.

Sam gulps at the sight, Puck more ripped and toned than he had imagined. He doesn't have the same definition that Sam himself has, but he's bulkier; his pecs and muscles huge, his cock long and thick, even as it hangs downs, not even half hard. Sam can't stop his eyes from immediately zero in on Puck's dick, and his asshole clenches as he imagines that thing being stuffed inside him. It seems like it'd be impossible.

"I know, he's huge, right?" Santana's voice cuts through his leering, and he blinks his eyes before turning to her, his cheeks reddening when he realizes he's been caught staring. Santana thinks it's cute. "Don't worry, baby, we'll work you up to it. We're gonna start with me, remember?" Sam swallows and nods, shifting in his seat to sit up straighter.

"How about you start fucking your girl while she's getting reacquainted with Puckzilla?" Puck suggests, wanting to stop any awkwardness in its tracks. In his experience, first time threesomes work best if you just keep fucking and don't stop to talk. That just makes shit weird. And he's learned the best way to stop a chick from talking is to stick a dick in her mouth.

Santana pulls a face at his words. "I told you to stop calling your cock that, it makes you sound like a thirteen year told whose just discovered jerking off. I do like your idea, though," she admits, turning back to Sam and tugging at his pants. "Take off your clothes, babe, I wanna ride you."

Sam scrambles to lose his clothes, while Puck helps Santana stand up and slip out of her tight dress, her lack of underwear leaving her as naked as the two boys are. Puck has trouble deciding who to admire first, his eyes trailing down familiar dark, smooth skin, before drifting over to take in a sight he's only seen on a screen. Sam looks even better in person, his washboard abs begging to be licked, his flushed pink cock resting against them.

"Told you my baby was a ten," Santana remarks, following Puck's gaze and really taking in the sight, too. Sam really is gorgeous, and Santana loves to just look at him, especially when he's naked. She's pretty sure his body is literally perfect.

Sam would normally feel self conscious with people staring at him, but right now, it's just boosting his confidence. "You're the only ten I see," he jokes, pulling Santana down onto his lap. Santana laughs as she recalls the dorky pick up line he used on her the first time they met and kisses him soundly for a moment before she twists around and settles backwards on his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. "Your ass looks so good like this," Sam tells her, cupping the fleshy round globes that press against his lower stomach as Santana reaches down to guide his cock towards her entrance.

After a year of dating, it's like second nature to her, and Santana lines herself up effortlessly and sinks down on Sam's length, Puck's fingers and her resulting orgasm making it easier than normal to take his large size in one go. She groans at the amazing feeling of being so filled by Sam, taking a moment to get a good position before grabbing at Puck's waist and pulling him to stand in front of her.

Puck licks his lips and threads his fingers through Santana's hair, watching as his friend grips the base of his cock and leans forward, wrapping her lips around his head. "Oh fuck yeah," he sighs, his knees almost buckling as Santana gets right to work, licking and sucking all over his head before taking more of him into her mouth. "God, I forgot how fucking good you are at that."

Santana sends him a wink, smiling around his shaft and starts to rock in Sam's lap, creating just a little bit of friction between them while she services Puck. She's more focused on getting Puck fully hard than she is on getting herself off, so she waits until she feels Puck's dick start to stiffen before she starts riding Sam harder.

"Come on, baby," Sam moans, his fingers pressing into Santana's side and subtly trying to guide her up and down instead of just back and fourth. "Faster."

Santana pulls back from Puck, shifting into a better position on her knees before she starts following Sam's guidance, pushing up and down on his cock, getting him deeper into herself. "F-Fuck, that feels, so… Fuck yeah, right there."

"Forgot how fucking sexy you look bouncing on fat juicy cock, Tana," Puck sighs, his eyes watching Santana's tits as they bounce with her. "That feel good, Lopez? Nice big dick filling you up?"

"So fucking good," Santana moans, pulling Puck closer to her and taking his cock back into her mouth.

Puck throws his head back, using his hand to keep Santana's bobbing head steady as he starts to cant into her mouth. It's sloppy, and noisy and he gets more teeth than normal, but Santana's mouth feels too fucking good around him to complain. She only takes about half of his length, afraid she might choke if she swallows more, but strokes the rest with her fist, her fingers barely touching as they wrap around his thickness.

Sam sits behind Santana, not sure what he wants to watch more; the way Santana's ass looks as she rides his lap or the back of her head bobbing as she blows Puck. He can't get over how hot it is to watch his girlfriend fucking someone else right in front of him. It was always hot to watch Santana with Quinn or Rachel, but he always chalked that up to lesbian sex being hot. But watching her take Puck's cock, or rather, watching Puck as she takes his cock, is somehow even hotter.

He settles for watching that, the way the Puck's fingers flex as they cup the back of her head, pulling her closer against him just slightly, the way the muscles in his stomach keep clenching; the way his chest heaves and his throat vibrates with each moan that escapes his lips. It's a sight to behold, and he doesn't realize he's been staring until Santana's loud shouts snap him back into reality.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK!" Santana screams, abandoning Puck's cock once again as she starts to come.

Sam holds on tights, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her against his chest as she convulses through her orgasm. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to prevent his own release, Santana's tight pussy hugging and throbbing around his cock, threatening to pull him over the edge with her. "I got you, baby," he coos, his breath hot against her neck. "That's it, come on, that feels so good, Tana."

"Fuck, Lopez," Puck laughs, watching the display with lustful eyes. "You've already come twice. At this rate, you're gonna be fucking exhausted by the end of the night."

"Can't help it if my baby fucks me so good," Santana sighs, slumping her entire weight against her boyfriend now that she's come down. She looks up at Puck, her eyes lidded and her smile lazy.

"What are you gonna do when you've got two dicks in you?" Puck wonders, holding out his hand and helping Santana to her feet.

Santana's legs are wobbly and she leans into Puck, pressing her naked body against his and smiling when she feels his hard cock against her abs. "I'm gonna squirt all over you," she teases, knowing how determined Puck's been to get her to squirt again since the first time it happened years ago. It's only ever happened to her once, and it was such a huge boost to his ego that he's made it his mission to get a repeat performance since.

"Oh, fuck me, Lopez," he groans, his hips bucking into her at her words.

"Plan on it," she replies with a cheeky grin, and the lets out a yelp of surprise when Puck spins her around and bends her over without warning. She ends up with her face back in Sam's lap, his cock still hard and slick with her juices and she doesn't hesitate to take it back into her mouth.

"Good girl," Puck praises, standing behind her bent form and palming her ass cheeks. He trails a finger down through her sopping folds and brings it up to her tight hole, circling the ring of muscles before slowly pushing inside. "You have the best ass in the world," he can't help but say, his finger getting to his first knuckle before he pulls out and then goes right back in.

He can't believe he forgot just how amazing sex with Santana is. Everything about her is so hot and sexy, and she's got the skills to back it up, and God, he needs to be buried in her ass soon or he might actually explode. He speeds up his pumps, turning for a better angle and adding a second finger, Santana's muffled moans and the trembling in her legs urging him to go even faster.

He pulls out without adding a third finger, squatting down behind her to see if she's ready. Her hole is stretched and clenching under his gaze, and he can't help but lean forward and attach his lips, his wet tongue lapping at her ridges before dipping inside and fucking her shallowly.

"Oh my God," Sam moans, more at the sight of Puck tongue fucking Santana's asshole than from the sensation of Santana's mouth licking the underside of his cock, from his nutsack to his tip.

His exclamation draws Puck's attention, and when he stands back up and catches Sam's gaze, the blonde boy doesn't look away for the first time that night. "You think she's ready for me, Sam? Ready to take my big cock up her tight little ass?"

Sam nods mutely, his eyes locked with Puck's as the other man runs the head of his cock through Santana's pussy and spreads her juices over his entire length before placing the tip at her hole.

"Get ready, babe," Sam warns her, one hand rubbing her back and the other running through her hair. He feels Santana still her movements, her mouth paused around his dick, preparing herself for the intrusion.

Puck starts forward without further warning, spreading Santana's cheeks with his thumbs so he can watch his thick cock push passed the barrier of her asshole. It's such an amazing sight, seeing the tight ring of muscles slowly give way against the massive size of his dick, the way it envelops his shaft inch by inch until he's completely buried inside of her and his hips meet her cheeks.

"You're so fucking tight," Puck groans when he bottoms out, amazed that he managed to get all the way in on the first try. It usually takes a few tries with most other girls, and it's just another reason why sex with Santana Lopez is probably the best of his life.

Puck only gives her a few moments to adjust before he pulls out of her only to slip back in, repeating the process over and over, going a little bit faster each time until he's got a rhythm going. He tightens the grip on her hips and plants his feet, keeping her steady as he starts fucking her harder.

His sharp thrusts keep jolting Santana's body forward, and she almost chokes on Sam's cock before she brings her hands up to grip the edge of the couch, bracing herself against the force of Puck's pumps. She gives herself enough space and just lets Puck's momentum guide her along Sam's cock, her mouth moving up and down his length as Puck thrusts in and out of her.

Sam fights to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. He wants to watch Puck fuck his girlfriend, but the way his cock slides along Santana's tongue, and the way his tip keeps hitting the back of her throat, it's almost impossible to keep his head upright, let alone keep his eyes open.

Everything is just perfect; the feeling of Santana's wet mouth around his dick, the sight of Puck plowing into her ass from behind, the loud slapping sound their hips make everytime their bodies meet. It's overwhelming and Sam can't believe he hasn't blown his load yet. He's never been more thankful for his stamina though, because he really wants to last long enough to get to fuck Santana at the same time as Puck.

Puck seems to eventually pick up on his urgency and desire, and after a few minutes of fucking Santana's ass, he slips out and steps around her, flopping down on the couch beside Sam and pulling the girl over and onto his lap. He doesn't even have to explain what he wants to Santana, she just obediently straddles his lap, throwing a leg over each of his thighs and sinking down on his cock, this time taking him into her snatch and leaving her stretched ass open for Sam.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" Puck asks, hitting Sam lightly in the arm and nodding towards the empty space behind Santana. "I even stretched her out for you."

Sam snaps to and scrambles to his feet, moving the coffee table back to give himself more room before he takes his position behind Santana. He pushes gently on her shoulders and into Puck's chest, angling her ass out more so he doesn't have to squat down as much. Puck presses his fingers into Santana's ass and pulls on the flesh, spreading her cheeks for Sam. He takes in the sight of her already fucked hole, the edges red and gaping slightly from taking Puck's cock, and grips the base of his own, Santana's spit and cum already making it slick enough to just slip right inside.

Hooking a hand on her shoulder, Sam lowers himself slightly and slides in, the loose flesh giving way easily under the pressure and welcoming him inside her warmth. He bites back the long moan threatening to escape the further inside he gets, and he swears he can already feels Puck's fat cock already.

Santana sucks in a deep breath as Sam bottoms out, and holy fuck, is she full. It's not the first time she's taken two cocks, but for some reason, she can't remember ever feeling this full. She doesn't know if it's because it's been so long since one of them wasn't pink and plastic, or if it's because Sam is almost as big as Puck, or maybe it's even because he might love Sam just a little bit, she's not sure. Whatever the reason is, Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head when Sam starts to move in her ass, pulling out half way before pushing back in.

Puck doesn't budge yet, just holds Santana and enjoys the feeling of Sam moving inside her, brushing the hair out of her eyes to watch her face as Sam fucks her asshole. "Your boy does know how to fuck, doesn't he? He fucking your hole good, baby?" He doesn't get an answer, but he didn't expect one. The look on Santana's face is all the answer he needs, anyway.

"You, you should fuck her too," Sam stutters out, his voice raspy from nerves and his rapid movements.

Puck's gaze drifts over to Sam over Santana's shoulder and he smirks at the other man. "Oh yeah?" he replies, cupping the back of Santana's head and tucking her face into the crook of his neck. "You wanna feel me fucking her, is that it?"

"Yeah," Sam answers confidently, squeezing Santana's hip as shifts his angle a bit and drops down into her, eliciting an immediate moan of approval. "I wanna, I wanna feel your cock against mine, feel you making her pussy come while I, I fuck her ass."

Not the best dirty talk, but Puck gives him points for trying, and he bucks up suddenly, thrusting into Santana sharply just as Sam bottoms out again.

"Holy fuck!" she screams in surprise, her arms flying out to brace herself on the back of the couch. The boys keep moving in sync, pulling out and then stuffing her full again at the same time, and Santana's orgasm is already building up in the pit of her stomach. Just three or four more well timed thrusts and she's pushed over the edge, unbelievable pleasure rolling through her body as she convulses between Sam and Puck. "Fuck fuck, holy fucking shit!"

Neither man stops, her screams just motivating them to move faster. Sam tightens his grip on her shoulder and hip, dropping his knees a bit more and changing angles yet again, this time thrusting up into her like Puck is. They eventually find a new rhythm, working together so that Santana isn't empty for even a second, Sam thrusting into her ass just as Puck is pulling back out, and all three of them are barrelling straight towards that same cliff of ecstasy that Santana has already gone over three times.

"I'm gonna come!" Sam warns, that familiar tightening in his balls getting harder and harder to ignore. He humps her ass frantically as he feels it approaching and then gets one last powerful thrust in before he's exploding, his cock flaring and spilling his hot load into Santana's tight asshole. Sam holds onto her tightly as his hips jerk against her with each spurt of cum he shoots off inside her, rope after rope emptying out of his pulsating cock and filling her up.

Santana whimpers as she feels warmth blossoming inside her, the walls of her asshole clenching around Sam's throbbing cock and milking him dry, Puck's continued thrusts driving her closer and closer to her own orgasm. She tries to delay it, to draw it out, but Puck's cock is slamming against her spot over and over again, and soon he's coming with a loud roar, dumping a second hot load inside her and then everything whites out.

"Fuck yeah!" Puck cheers in accomplishment as Santana comes so hard she releases a gush of clear liquid all over his lap, the sheer force of her orgasm lifting her stiffen body off his cock so she can leak it all out. His own cum shoots out of her pussy too, dripping out with hers and coating his thighs and the seat of the couch with a mix of milky white and clear cum.

"Whoa," Sam gasps, eyes wide as his girlfriend's body continues to convulses in front of him. He's never seen Santana react so strongly to an orgasm before, and he feels his own cock and cum slip out of her ass as she falls to the side, her body trembling as she curls up on the empty cushion. "Is she okay?" he asks Puck, his voice laced with worried.

Puck laughs at his confusion, relaxing against the couch with a smug look on his face, his body still buzzing from his own orgasm. "Trust me, bro, she's more than okay."

Sam believes him, but can't help but be worried about his girlfriend. He kneels down in front of her and rubs a soothingly hand over her back and thighs, whispering calming words to her to help her come down. Once she stops shaking, she rolls onto her back, her legs falling open a bit in front of Sam, giving him a peak of her creamed pussy.

She had pushed some of it out when she came, but Sam can still see some of Puck's cum pooling inside Santana's hole and coating her flushed folds. He licks his lips at the sight, glancing up at Puck to find the other man watching him. "I-I was just…"

"Do it," he encourages Sam, reaching out a hand and placing it on Santana's stomach, rubbing it lightly. "Clean her up and have a taste."

That's enough for Sam, and he leans in, licking through Santana's pussy and coating his tongue in Puck's cum, moving it around as he laps at her folds, sucking and slurping the warm load of cum out of Santana's cunt. Sam dips his tongue inside, licking at her walls and then curling it to collect as much spunk as possible to swallow down. It's tastes strange as it slides down his throat, but he finds that he likes, and laps at her some more, licking up as much as he can.

The sounds he's making are pretty much the hottest thing Santana's ever heard, and if she hadn't already come four times she'd let him continue, but her pussy is far too sensitive to be eaten out right now, and she has to reluctantly push Sam's away from her.

"Stop, baby, that's too much," she whimpers, tugging lightly at his messy hair until he pulls away from her. She smiles at his glistening face and gestures for him to come up, cupping his cheeks when he leans between her legs and pulls him into a kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth to taste the mixture of her and Puck. She moans into his mouth before pulling away and turning his head towards Puck, who captures his lips in a hungry kiss before he has time to register what's happening.

It's different than kissing Santana, Puck's lips aren't as soft and he can feel his stumble against his chin, but he likes the roughness, the way Puck's tongue invades his mouth and attacks his. Sam loses himself in the kiss, his hand finding its way to the back of Puck's neck and pulling him in further, deepening the kiss even more.

Santana leans back and just watching the boys makeout, her body already starting to buzz with excitement at the sneak preview of round two.

* * *

They move to the bedroom for round two.

There's no awkwardness this time, not even a trace of hesitance; everything is just hands and lips and little gasps, as Sam and Puck make their way to the master bedroom, roughly kissing until the back of Puck's knees hit the bed and they topple over. Their lips disconnect for just a moment before they're kissing again, Puck's hand tangled in Sam's hair, pulling him even closer.

Santana strolls in moments later, not at all surprised by the view of Sam straddling Puck that greets her. She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe for a moment, just watching them with a smirk. Actually, she's a little surprised to see Sam on top, but she always knew her baby had it in him. Puck's a big dude, and a hell of a lot more experienced, but Sam's always been eager to learn.

She continues to watch them in silence, the way Puck's hands move over Sam's muscular back and the way Sam's lips slowly move from Puck's mouth to his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. She watches Puck arch off the bed as Sam sucks a nipple into his mouth, the way her boyfriend's jaw moves as he sucks and bites at it, before kissing and licking across his chest to give the other the same treatment.

Sam lavishes Puck's chest with attention, wetting every inch of skin with kisses before he finally continues his descent, his lips and tongue leaving a trail of moisture down the middle of his toned stomach, his body shimmying down Puck's legs as his mouth gets lower and lower. He stalls for a bit when he feels a patch of rough hair tickling his chin, kissing up and down Puck's hips until he feels the other man pushing on his head lightly, urging him to continue down.

Noticing his hesitation, Santana pushes off the door and steps into the room. "Don't worry, baby, those guppy lips were made to suck dick," she jokes, hoping to ease Sam's nerves.

The blonde boy whips his head around to look at Santana, forgetting for a few moments that she was there. He smiles softly at her, his body relaxing at the sight of her; Santana's always been great at holding his hand and guiding him through new experiences, giving him any answers he seeks. "Come show me how," Sam requests, holding his hand out towards the girl.

Santana smiles and takes his hand, climbing up onto the bed beside Sam. She runs her fingers up and down his back soothingly, glancing up at Puck before looking back at Sam. "You know how," she tells him. "You've gotten head enough to know what feels good and what doesn't. Just do what I do to you." Sam seems to relax at her words and nods, his smile growing as he leans forward and gives her a soft kiss. "Start slow."

Sam nods and kisses her once more before turning back to the man laid out in front of him. He swallows as his eyes land on the cock laying against Puck's stomach. It's flaccid, but still huge, thick and coated in traces of cum. Something about it looks like it would feel heavy, and it smells musky, distinctly masculine and Sam find his mouth watering.

He licks his lips and feels Santana watching him as he descends, slowly lowering his head until he can press his lips against the underside of Puck's shaft. He follows it with another kiss, and then another, and then adds his tongue, the flat of it licking a broad stripe up Puck's entire length. Sam can taste Santana on him, but beyond that, he can taste something he knows is completely Puck, and he wants more.

He moves on to open mouth kisses, starting from Puck's base, just above his balls, and leaves wet kisses all the way up to his tip, his tongue poking out to trace the ridges of his head before he encloses around it with his pillow soft lips.

Santana tears her eyes away from watching Sam's mouth when she hears Puck release a strangled moan, and smirks at the way he's squirming. Puck is in for an agonizingly slow and teasing blowjob. She knows from personal experience how thorough and curious Sam gets when he discovers something new; he loves to explore and make sure he experiences everything. She vividly remembers the whimpering mess she become the first night he went down on her, and she knows she'll have to stop Sam from giving Puck the same treatment.

Puck can feel Santana's eyes on him, but he's too distracted to care. One hand fists at the sheets underneath him, curling and pulling on them as he arches up when Sam's tongue finally starts circling his slit, the other lost in messy blonde hair, tugging gently. He has to stop himself from pushing down, knowing this is Sam's first blowjob and that he's not ready for deep throating by any means, but it's hard because his mouth feels so fucking good around him.

It's all wet and warm, the tip of Sam's tongue tracing up and down his slit as his moist, soft lips move over him, slowly moving further and further down, taking more of him into his mouth. Puck looks down and finds Sam watching him, green eyes trained to his face and not faltering when they lock eyes with his. Puck isn't usually a fan of eye contract during sex, but he can't seem to look away, and it's making everything Sam's doing feel infinitely better somehow.

Sam watches Puck's face as he blows him, the way his eyes struggle to stay open as his tongue swirls around the crown of his cock. He thinks of Santana's advice, thinks of all the little tricks that Santana does with her oh so talented mouth and tries to recreate it with his own. It seems to work, because soon Puck is making recognizable noises, ones Sam knows he makes when his cock is in Santana's mouth.

Sam presses a hand against Puck's hip when it jerks up, holding the bigger man down as he descends down his length, taking as much of his cock into his mouth as he can. He gets about half way down before he feels his tip hit the back of his throat and he tries his hardest to hold it for as long as he can, but all too soon, he pulls back with a gasp, turning his head as he tries to get his breath back.

"Suck his balls, baby," Santana advices him, rubbing a hand up his back as he tries to catch his breath. "He loves that." Sam swallows and looks at her questioningly, shrugging his shoulders and following her instructions. He tilts his head and attaches his mouth to Puck's nutsack, the fine airs tickling his lips as he moves over them, covering the whole area before sucking them both into his mouth.

He sucks and sucks, switching his attention from one to the other, while Santana takes his hand and guides it towards Puck's length. Sam gets the message and wraps his fingers around his girth and starts pumping, using his spit and Santana's cum to aid his strokes. He can feel Puck's balls tightening in his mouth the faster he pumps just as well as he can feel the cock in his hand hardening with every stroke.

Puck drops his head back against the mattress as Sam's tongue tickles his loose flesh, a moan trapped in his throat. His head rolls to the side and he watches Santana watch Sam, and hits her lightly in the thigh. "Feeling left out?"

Santana tears her eyes away from her boyfriend and laughs, shaking her head. "I'm good."

"Come up here," Puck insists, tapping her bare leg again. "Let me take care of you."

As tempting as the offer is, Santana's body is still too tired from round one, and she thinks four orgasms might be her limit for tonight. Plus, she feels like this should just be about the boys and she wants to be able to be there for Sam if he needs her. "It's okay, Puck, really. I already got to be the center of attention. I'll just enjoy the show."

Puck starts to reply, but his words die on his lips when he feels a warm mouth around his cock again and he falls back against the bed. "Fuck," he moans, his hand back to gripping the sheets. He can't believe how good Sam is at that. Yeah, it's sloppy and there's too much teeth, but the guy is a natural. A few more times and he's gonna be a pro. He shouldn't be surprised though, he learned from Santana. He just hopes he's still on the receiving end of it.

Sam's mouth feels so good that Puck has to stop him before he busts a nut and he fucks this all up like he's Finn fucking Hudson or something. It takes a lot of will power, but he eventually shoves Sam away and pushes himself up onto his elbows before getting to his knees.

Sam watches him like a confused puppy, not sure what he did wrong, until Santana takes his hand and gets her attention. "Lie down, babe, it's show time."

Recognition flashes in Sam's eyes and quickly does as she says, more excited than nervous. He lays down on his stomach, grabbing the pillow at the head of the bed and tucking it into his chest, resting his chin on it as Puck moves around behind him. He feels Puck settle between his legs and place his hands on his thighs, and Sam blindly reaches back for Santana.

She catches his hand and squeezes, laying down on her side beside Sam, pressing the front of her body into his. She still doesn't want to make this about her, but she wants him to know she's here, that there's nothing to be worried about. She knows he's really excited, and doesn't think he's having any second thoughts at all, but it's still new to him and a little bit scary, and she'd never let him go through it alone.

Puck rubs his hands up and down Sam's thighs, waiting until he feels his muscles relax underneath him before he moves them further up. He looks down at Sam and realizes it's basically the exact view of the picture Santana sent him earlier in the week, and he feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

"You have such a nice ass," he can't help but tell Sam, the points of his fingers massaging the soft round flesh. "Can't wait till my cock is balls deep in it."

"How fucking hot does that sound?" Santana asks Sam with a husky voice, her hand running through his hair. "Just like those videos we watched, mmm? You gonna be a good bottom for Puck?"

"Yeah," Sam nods, the word coming out as a gasp when he feels Puck's fingers spread his cheeks apart and his eyes on his pucker. He swallows thickly and grabs for Santana's other hand, squeezing it again, anchoring himself to her. "Wh-What's he doing? Tell me."

Santana smiles and looks back at Puck, her eyes watching him as she leans closer to Sam's ear and whispers into it. "He's looking at your pretty little hole," she says, her plump lips against the shell of his ear. "He's licking his lips, like he can't wait to devour it."

Sam moans at her words, his hole clenching under Puck's piercing gaze. "Fuck."

"Get ready, baby," Santana husks, her eyes following Puck as he lowers his head and buries his face between Sam's ass cheeks. The blonde boy lets out a sharp hiss at the contact, his body stiffening when he feels Puck's wet tongue against his sensitive hole. "Oh, Sammy, if only you could see this, baby," Santana sighs, squeezing her legs together at the sight of Puck rimming Sam's ass. "How fucking good does that feel, huh?"

Sam can't get any words out around the pillow he's biting, just muffled moans of pleasure as Puck laps at his hole, alternating between tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue and broad licks with the flat of it. Santana continues to narrate into his ear, describing her view and asking him how it feels, and her words just heighten the sensation.

Soon Puck's tongue is actually dipping inside of him, the tip of it poking into his hole and shallowly tongue fucking him. It's like nothing Sam has ever felt and by the time Puck replaces his tongue with a finger, Sam is a squirming mess, rubbing his hard dick against the mattress as the other man's digit plunges inside.

"Can you feel that stretching?" Santana asks him, glad to see Puck is remembering to go slow on him. She's never seen Puck treat someone with such care during sex. Usually he's all rough and dominating, not patient and slow like he's being right now. "That finger getting your tight asshole ready for Puck's big cock?"

"Oh god," Sam moans into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut when Puck adds a second finger. He can feel his muscles stretches, and while there's a small undercurrent of pain to Puck's movements, the pleasure more than overpowers it. "S-So, so fucking good."

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Santana ignores the tingling between her own legs, fighting the urge to shove her hand between them and instead brushes the hair out of Sam's face, watching the way it contorts everytime Puck pushes inside him.

Puck is silent behind the couple as he pumps into Sam, fitting three fingers into the boy's tight hole with some aid from his spit before he's content. "I think he's ready," he tells Santana, not sure how coherent Sam is at the moment.

Santana nods at him, turning back to Sam. "Come on, baby, Puck says you're ready." Sam swallows and nods, sighing in disappointment when Puck's fingers slip out of him and he feels empty again.

"Can you get on your knees?" Puck asks, tugging gently at Sam's hips until he's up. "Curl up a bit, and hug your knees, yeah, like that." Once Sam is in place, Puck follows suit, getting to his knees behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back and the other around his cock. "Lube?"

"Right, yeah." Santana quickly leans over and pulls some out of the night stand, tossing it to Puck to spread over Sam. Once he's ready, he tosses it back to Santana and waits until she's by Sam's side again before he continues.

He presses the tip against Sam's wide hole, feeling him tense immediately. "You gotta relax," he says, rubbing his lower back while Santana covers his shoulders. "It might hurt a bit at first, but I promise I'll go slow." He feels Sam loosen a bit underneath his touch. "Do you trust me?"

Sam nods, but when nothing happens after a moment, he speaks up. "Y-Yes. I trust you."

That's all Puck needs to hear before he's pushing forward, the tip of his thick cock penetrating Sam's tight ring. His eyes move from watching Sam's tense back to looking at Santana, hoping to get a good gauge on Sam's reaction by her face. She nods at him encouragingly, letting him know Sam is still doing okay.

He shifts his hand from Sam's back to his side, gripping his hip tightly to keep him in place as he continues to press forward, not stopping until the head of his dick pops inside Sam's hole.

"You okay?"

"Holy shit," is all Sam says, an intense burning spreading through his body. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to relax himself and gives a slight nod, letting Puck know he's ready for him to keep going. He knows it won't feel like this forever, that he just needs to last through the pain in the beginning to get to the good part. And fuck, does he want to get to the good part.

Puck takes his word for it and slips further inside, his eyes trained on Sam's asshole as it envelops more of his cock. No matter how many times he does it, that sight will never get old. There's just something about watching his own cock slowly disappearing inside a tight asshole that really gets him off, the way the rigid muscles widen to make way for his meat and give under the sheer force of it. And knowing he's the first one to break through that barrier just makes him feel like the most powerful dude in the world.

"You're so fucking tight," he moans, fighting against the snug hold Sam's walls have around his thickness. Once he's in far enough, he removes his hand from his base and grips Sam's other hip, holding on tight as he pushes that little bit and bottoms out.

Santana's own chest heaves as Puck's hips meet Sam's ass, matching the hiss that escapes Sam's lips, and she bends down to kiss his temple. "You did it, baby, you took all of Puck's cock. You did so good."

Sam finally releases the breath he's been holding, working past the lump in his throat to keep his breathing even. His muscles clench and flex around the intrusion in his backside, getting used to being filled. It feels really, really weird, but Sam already knows he likes it. There's still that hint of burning as Puck starts to pull out of him, but it already hurts less when he slides into him the second time.

By the time Puck is pumping in and out of him steadily, the pain is completely gone and all Sam feels is incredibly pleasure, His entire body is tingling, and this incredible sensation spreads through him everytime Puck's cock drives into him deeply. He knows he's moaning, loudly and unintelligently, these raw, guttural noises being ripped from his throat the faster Puck plows into him.

"You like that, Sammy boy?" Puck huffs out, thrusting into the blonde, the slapping sound of skin motivating him to slam into Sam even harder. He knows the man can take it. "Love getting this pretty little ass fucked, don't you?"

Sam doesn't even try to answer, knowing whatever words he tries to form will just come out in squeaks or moans, and instead starts to roll his own hips, working with Puck's movements to make sure he's getting hit everywhere he needs it.

He eventually pushes himself onto his hands and knees, uncurling his body so that his hard cock slaps against his stomach every time Puck buries himself in his ass, his tip dripping precum onto the bed. It's aching to be touched, for the stroke of his hand, but he needs his arms to keep himself up right now, so he just tries to concentrate on the feeling of being stuffed full, how amazing Puck's cock feels as it stretches his channel and presses so gloriously into his prostate.

Santana watches Puck fuck Sam with hungry eyes, the way his stomach muscles tighten from the force of his thrusts, how those same thrusts meet Sam's rolling hips and move him forward just a little bit more each time they connect. It's a sight she's seen before, but it's hotter with Sam, knowing how much he's enjoying it, how much she loves him and how glad she is that he's enjoying it.

She finally lets her own hand wander, breaking her physical connection with Sam for the first time since they started to bury her hand between her legs, relieving some of the built up tension. She teases her clit, rolling her thumb over the swollen bundle as her fingers slide through her wet folds and dip into her sensitive hole. Santana can still feel the remains of Puck's sticky load inside her pussy, too deep inside of her for Sam's tongue to reach, and she just pushes it deeper, her slender digit gliding in and out of herself as she watches the men fuck.

Her breathy moan catches Puck's attention, somehow breaking through the heavy panting and huffing coming from Sam and himself, and he tears his eyes away from Sam long enough to take in the sight of Santana fingering herself, her hand desperately moving between her legs, chasing a fifth orgasm.

No woman has ever had to provide her own orgasms in his presence, but he's not in a position to help her. Getting an idea, he abruptly pulls out of Sam, amused at the way the blonde's hips buck into the air a few times before he registers what happened.

"Why'd you stop?" he whines, looking over his shoulder for the first time and seeing Puck's towering figure behind him.

"On your back," Puck grunts, leaning back as Sam scrambles to follow his orders, flipping over onto his back and lifting his hips up to the other man, his throbbing red cock in perfect view. Puck shuffles closer to him again, lining his cock up and easily slipping back inside, pulling on Sam's hips until he's balls deep. Once he's settled, he looks back at Santana, whose eyes are glued to them. "Sit on his face."

He's words catch Santana off guard and she shakes her head, her hand not breaking stride. "No, this is about you two."

"This is about us," Puck corrects her. "It's a threesome, Lopez, emphasis on the word three. Fucking isn't a spectator sport, get in on this."

Santana bites her lip, her fingers suddenly feeling useless in her snatch. She wanted to let them be, but Puck has a point and now Sam is looking at her with that eager puppy look he gets when he wants to eat her out and who is she to argue? "Okay, okay," she relents, pulling her fingers out and moving towards Sam's head, throwing a leg over it and hovering over his face. She makes sure she's facing Puck, not wanting to miss the show, and lets Sam pull her down onto his mouth, his warm tongue wasting no time happily lapping through her folds, slurping up her wetness and dipping inside her hole, coating his tongue in Puck's lingering cum.

As soon as he sees Santana's pleasure is taken care of, Puck gets back to business, thrusting into Sam. It takes him a few pumps to find the best rhythm and angle in their new position, but once he hears Sam's muffled moans of pleasure when he hits that perfect spot inside of him, he knows he's got it right and just keeps going.

Sam's hard cock bounces with Puck's thrusts, slapping against his stomach each time Puck buries himself in deep, until finally Puck grabs a hold of it, wrapping his fist around it and stroking him as he fucks him, giving his throbbing member some relief. Sam's hips buck wildly, trying to get more of Puck's cock and hand, overwhelmed by the pleasure pouring into his body from every place imaginable.

Puck's hand feels so good on his neglected cock, and with the combination of the pounding his prostate is taking, it's a miracle he hasn't blown his wad yet. Determined to hold out as long as he can, Sam tries to concentrate on making Santana feel good. He licks through her soaked folds in bold strokes, from her hole to her clit and back again, her rolling hips smothering him and coating his face in her arousal.

He finally settles at the back, darting his tongue in and out of her like Puck was doing to his asshole before, fucking her hole with his tongue while bringing a hand up to press against her clit. He pokes and rubs, pokes and rubs, putting all of his focus on timing his movements together until, all too soon, Santana is falling apart above him, her pussy too sensitive from her previous orgasms to last much longer.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck, yeah, baby, righ-right there, oh god," Santana chants out incoherently, falling forward and having to brace herself on Puck's shoulders as her orgasm rips through her. Her thighs clamp down around Sam's head, her entire body trembling as she comes, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Puck doesn't let her stop him, just ignores her hold and keeps canting into Sam, feeling his own orgasm creeping up. It makes his hand move faster over Sam's cock, wanting the blonde to come as he does.

He's thankful when Santana finally gains her bearings back, dismounting Sam's face and falling off to the side. It gives Puck his great view back, and he can't help but smirk at Sam's glistening face, Santana's cum covering him in a light sheen of moisture. He can't stop himself from leaning over his body and kisses him, capturing his lips with his own, that familiar taste of Santana evading his mouth, with just a hint of himself mixed in.

It's harder to move his hand, but he still manages to jerk Sam off as he kisses him, slowly moving away from his lips to the corner of his mouth, along his jawline and the ridge of his noise, kissing and licking as much of Santana off Sam's face as he can, his hips never breaking their stride.

He kisses a trail up Sam's jaw until he gets to his ear, nipping his earlobe before he whispers out, "I'm about to come in you."

"Oh god," Sam cries, Puck's words triggering something inside of him.

With one last quick kiss to his neck, Puck abruptly pulls back up just as his cock flares in its confides before bursting, ropes of thick cum shooting into Sam's asshole. It's like everyone freezes, nothing but Puck's hips moving as they jerk with each spurt he releases.

Sam blisses out as he feels Puck's warm load pool inside of him, his body practically ascending in pleasure, before his balls tighten and he feels his own cock erupt, Puck's hand aiming his dick towards himself so that he comes all of his stomach. His cock throbs underneath the other man's hand, expanding around every shot of cum he release onto his abs, the sticky liquid landing in strings across his heaving muscles.

Santana watches with hooded tired eyes as the men slowly come down, their heavy breathing steadily slowing as they gain control of themselves. Sam goes limp first, collapsing against the mattress, loosening up enough so Puck can slip out of him, his asshole clenching back up so tightly once it's empty that most of Puck's cum stays snugly inside him.

Before he collapses himself, Puck leans forward and finally gets to lick those abs, his tongue slurping up every glob of cum he can find, tracing over Sam's washboard stomach until it's clean. Once he's sure he's gotten every drop, he flops down on the bed on Sam's other side, their legs tangled together as he pulls the blonde into another kiss, letting Sam taste himself on his tongue.

Then they pull Santana in, the three of them relaxing against the bed and lazily kissing until all they can taste is each other.

* * *

It happens a lot after that.

Quinn and Rachel both still get invites from time to time, but they're a lot fewer and farther between. Puck becomes their new go-to for a good party, and maybe after a few more sessions Sam starts to like him more than he ever liked Quinn or Rachel.

And maybe they still have a party for two that month Sam and Santana decide to take a break before they eventually get back together again. That's all it is, though, just sex, because Puck doesn't do relationships and Sam loves Santana, but still. It's there.

Something, in the back of Sam's head, or maybe it's his chest, he's not sure. He'll have to ask Santana about it, she always knows about these


End file.
